Dark Myth
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A trip to Las Vegas is anything but relaxing to the sisters. As a demon is bent on taking the powers of witches everywhere to rule the world for himself. Can the sister vanquish him before one or all of them befall his deadly sword
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment**

**

* * *

**

The lights shimmered and sparkled everywhere. It was as bright at night as it was during the day. Though now the city was more alive.

Each building surrounded by its own theme to entice the visitors inside. Some went home winners. Some went home losers. Some just went home having seen what had brought them their. The magic of the lights and shows.

But outside the city was something entirely different, nothing but darkness over the sand that surround the city.

He saw her standing in front of him defiantly. Almost challenging him to try anything. But he knew he was faster and stronger then she was. "You can not beat me witch. And you have tried my last patience."

"You killed innocent people. I can not let you continue."

"You are not strong enough to win. We both know that." he sneered at her across the dark desert sky. "But you can certainly try. I enjoy a little scrimmage now and then." He laughed as the fire sprang from his mouth heading right towards her.

She knew what was about to happen and she dove for the ground to her right. Taking in the sand to her hand she watched as he approached her. 'A little closer' she thought as he took one more step to her, then stopped. But she knew he was close enough as she thrust the sand into his face.

"You little." he cried out as the tiny particles entered into his eyes. But then he felt the kick to the side of his face sending him staggering backwards.

He shook off the hit as he heard her words over the air. She was actually going to try and vanquish him. He felt the burning flame inside him as her words started to take effect.

"This is not over witch. And I will continue to send you all to hell." He cried out as he threw another flame of fire at her, though this time anticipating her move he smiled as the flames engulfed her screaming body. A scream that was lost across the desert sands.

* * *

"I'm telling you Prue. The stuff in this store is gonna help us big time."

"Phoebe you've been looking for this stuff for weeks. And yet you still haven't found anything that is wildly helpful."

"What? Remember that last demon we vanquished? That was from the last book I got in here."

Prue cast a curious glance to her younger sister, "And I seem to recall Piper ending up on her ass in the middle of the kitchen and you covered in what could only be described as blue goo." She laughed at the memory. "And Piper looking more then slightly pissed off."

"It was just a minor calculation error, nothing more." Phoebe shot back as she reached for a book on the shelf. Only in doing so she brushed her arm by the woman that was standing at the table and her world suddenly went black and white.

Prue recognized the signs right away of her sister having a premonition and tried to ward off the curious look the woman was now giving them both.

Phoebe flew open her eyes and bent over in pain.

"Phoebs?" Prue placed her arms around her sister to help add any comfort she could.

"I just wanna go home." Phoebe said quietly, not sure of her own voice.

"Ok. Come on." Prue placed her arm around her sisters' waist and guided her to the door. Not paying any attention to the looks the two of them were getting on the way out.

She watched as the woman took in a breath and closed her eyes tight. She knew what was happening, as any one in the store probably did, and she watched as the two of them left in a hurry.

--- ----

"Marcie." the bookkeeper said as she approached her friend.

"She saw something Anna. You know that look as much as I do. She touched me and her world went into a vision."

"Look if she is a witch then she is not serious with her craft. I've seen her in here a few times. She buys either nothing or books that have no value to a true witch."

"No. She knows what happened to Alanna. I can feel it. They can help me." She said as she left the store in pursuit of the women who had just left.

Before she got past the front door she felt the hand on her arm.

"Marcie. Don't do this. You know what happened to Alanna. And you can not fight him. None of us can." Anna tried to explain to her friend.

"I will not believe that my sister is dead. She isn't. I would feel that inside me." She felt fresh tears running down her face, as she collapsed into her friends arms.

* * *

Prue glanced over at Phoebe, who had her head resting back against the headrest of Prues car. She could tell that what ever her sister had seen it had not been very pleasant for her. Even now her colour had not returned to her usually colourful face.

She reached over and placed her hand on Phoebes leg, "You ok Phoebs?"

Phoebe didn't answer. She just moved her hand to Prues and held it in hers. She was still fighting whatever it was she saw.

Pulling up the driveway Prue got out and quickly ran around to help Phoebe. Slowly making their way up the front steps and into the large Victorian Manor they shared with their middle sister Piper.

"Piper. Can you bring us a glass of water please?" Prue shouted through the Manor, not sure where her other sister was. "Here Phoebe, lay down for a bit." She requested as she helped her sister slide onto the couch.

She sat beside her as she ran her hand over the top of her head, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face, "Take your time honey. Tell us when you can."

Piper came into the living room with glass of water as Prue had requested, "You know if you two are to bushed to get your own water after shopping. I'm not going.." she was almost finished her sentence when she Phoebe on the couch, looking anything but healthy, "Phoebe? What happen?" she asked now with concern.

Prue didn't even take her eyes off Phoebe as Piper handed her the glass of water, "She got a premonition in the Wicca book store that nearly knocked her on her ass." Prue said helping Phoebe up enough to drink the water.

"What?" Piper looked at Phoebe, "Of what?"

"I haven't asked her yet Piper. I figured it would be better to get her home safely and then worry about it."

Phoebe closed her eyes to shut out the headache that was starting to reach her temples. She could hear her sisters talking but she shut them out as well. She could feel Prues hand on her head. Offering her comfort in her motherly way. Taking in one more deep breath she opened her eyes and pushed herself up on the couch.

"Easy Phoebs."

"I'm ok. Thanx Prue." She said seeing the concern in her oldest sisters eyes.

They both waited as Phoebe looked up at them.

"I've never felt anything that dark before. The whole premonitions was filled with darkness." She started. "That woman at the shop. I think she is in danger or someone close to her is."

"Do you want to go back there."

"No. Not yet." Phoebe said as she leaned back against the couch trying to get all her thoughts in order.

Piper looked across at her sister. Both her and Prue didn't envy Phoebe her power of sight. But it was times like this that they both wished it was theirs. "Honey what did you see?" Piper asked the question that Prue wanted to.

"It was dark mostly. But I think he killed her. No second thought about it. And he enjoyed seeing her burn."

"Burn?" Piper raised her eyebrows in worry.

"Yeah. He could throw fire with his mouth. Like a dragon but it wasn't a dragon." Phoebe drifted back to what she saw; "He was man. Or at least part of him was. His head was like that of a ram. Yet the horns where larger, darker. The evil that emanated from him was nothing I've ever felt before." She finished as she wrapped her arms around her body as if to ward off a chill.

Prue moved up next to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her, "We'll figure it out Phoebs. Maybe tomorrow we can go back to that shop and find out whom that woman was you touched."

Phoebe rested her head against Prues shoulder, relishing in the comfort she got. She had a bad feeling about what she saw. But she didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

He paced back again inside the dark arena. He felt the ripple of good again. 'Another witch.' he thought.

"Your majesty." He heard the voice beside him as his servant handed him his sword. "There is another."

"I felt it too."

"But they can not defeat you sire. You are stronger then they."

Yes." He replied. Though he knew somewhere maybe. "There are none. And once I have killed them all. I shall rule this meager world."

He watched as his king moved quickly to his horse. He had to voice the question on his mind, "Sire. What of the ones that were foretold?"

He looked down from his horse to the servant that dared to bring up the subject.

"They are a myth. More so then I ever was. If the Charmed Ones do exist: let them try and defeat me. It will be three more notches to my sword." He sneered as he felt the evil laughter starting to emanate from his throat as he rode out to the screaming crowd, looking for the witch that was there now.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon cast long shadows across the desert floor. The only thing moving was the odd night creature or the sound of a coyote in the distance.

But even the coyotes watched as the small train of horses rode in the cover of darkness. They knew well what was happening. They had seen it before many times. To them it was now free food. They knew that the train would stop but not all would return to the city they had come from. So out of instinct and the smell of food, they followed along side but in the distance.

"Even the coyotes can smell the blood that has not shed."

"Silence."

He hung his head, "I am sorry your majesty."

They rode in silence; the only sound heard to them was the sound of the horse's feet over the desert sand and rocks.

He stood in his strip-ups and waited till his servant brought down his next victim.

Pulling her off the horse he released her bonds and pulled off the hood that covered her head. "Well witch. Yet another of you feels you can defeat me. Have none of you ever learned. After all these centuries no witch is strong enough to defeat me."

"There are those that will defeat you one day."

He glared at her, "They are but a myth my dear. Stories of legends that will never be."

"You are wrong." She spit back at him

He just looked down at her, "Well. Then in that case, I look forward to the meeting I shall one day have with them, but until then, you will have to do." He brought his head back and let out a piercing cry across the night sky.

She turned away from him, as the howl seemed to echo inside her.

"Release her binds." He ordered to his servant.

Stepping up to her, she drew back from his fowl breath. "Now you're gonna die witch. Now your gonna die."

"Silence fool." He snapped.

He hung his head, "Sorry sire." He apologized as he stepped back from him

She stood and watched the two of them interact. They had no idea that their time was almost near. She had heard that the Charmed Ones did exist. But how would she let them know what was going on here in the desert? How would she tell them of their greatest threat? She closed her eyes and sent her power through the air. Praying that it would find the ones she sought.

"Are you trying to figure how to defeat me witch?" he cried out from the top of his horse.

But as she opened her eyes she saw the fire in his, the flame so bright, yet so evil.

He shot out a flame of fire towards her hitting her in the upper shoulder. Her scream drowned into the desert air. "No one can hear you witch." he laughed as she cried out for help.

Knowing she was beat she pulled her knees under her and clasped her hands together. Chanting something he had never heard.

"You are making this way to easy witch. But I will take your power at your death. And then I shall wait for the next witch to _try_ and defeat me." He pulled his sword from its sheath and made his way towards her. Stopping three feet in front of her he held his sword high above him. Casting a long shadow into the moon. "Your power and your soul forever to be mine to control!" he bellowed as he brought the sword down across her neck. Feeling her power leaving her body and enter into his as her head rolled across the desert sand. He could hear the howling of the coyotes in the distance. "Come and feed my friends. Until the next time anyway." He called out to the animals in the darkness.

Getting back on his horse they made their way quickly back into the city. A city that he controlled. A city that was full of evil and sin. A city he could easily hide in amongst the people that came and went. But it was city that attract to him the most powerful of innocents; Ones that were willing to give almost anything away.

* * *

Fear. Dread. Horror. Panic. She felt them all inside her. She felt the dark evil that was present. The coldness of the heart that was there, if it was a heart at all. But as she screamed out at the sight in her mind, she screamed out loud. Sitting up, she pulled her legs around her to shut out the cold. Her hand out of instinct was at her neck, rubbing the spot that seemed to be the hidden join to the body. Though she panicked more when she felt the stickiness of her own blood in her hand.

Scrambling out of bed she ran for her door towards the bathroom. "Prue! Piper!" she fumbled with her door handle before she saw it open from the other side.

--- ----

The first thing Prue heard was the scream. Then her sister was calling her name in a panic. She threw off her covers and rushed from her own room. She saw and heard Pipers door open as her middle sister rushed down the hallway.

They both threw open the door to see Phoebe on the other side holding her hand to her neck. The blood seeping through her fingers.

"Phoebe? What the hell?" Prue asked in a paniced mode, but her mind took control over her heart and helped her sister sit down as she ran to the bathroom to get anything she would need.

Piper pulled Phoebe close to her as her sister cried in pain.

Prue grabbed everything she could as she rushed back to her sister in the hallway. Ripping open one of the gauze packages she applied it to Phoebes neck.

Phoebe pulled back slightly but then just rested her head on Pipers shoulder. Letting Prue tend to her neck.

"Leo?" Piper called out hoping that their whitelighter could help Phoebe better then either Prue or she could.

The familiar sparkle of the blue and white lights didn't distract them from their task. But they knew when he had arrived.

"Leo hurry." Piper ordered, as he made his away to the three huddled on the floor. His hand making its healing glow as it approached Phoebes neck.

She didn't move. She felt the magic working around her but she remained still. She was scared as she looked back on the nightmare or vision she had gotten. But somehow she knew it was a premonition. Only a vision that powerful could make her feel what was happen around her.

"Phoebe you ok?" Prue asked with concern.

Phoebe didn't move from her spot on Pipers shoulder. "It was him again. But I felt her power coming to me." She said quietly.

Piper brushed back the piece of hair that had fallen in front of Phoebes face, "Honey what happen?"

She hesitated that split second she needed. "I only felt the evilness around her. He is killing innocents and the witches that try and stop him. But I don't know who it is." She tried to explain.

Prue and Piper locked eyes in worry. A demon that was killing witches was not something that they looked forward to. "Leo?" they both seem to ask at teh same time.

"I can check, but I haven't heard anything yet." He said before standing ready to orb out, "You guys just look out for Phoebe." He finished before he orbed out, casting a concerned look at the youngest Halliwell

Prue looked over at her youngest sister. She looked as pale as last time she received a premonition. Standing up she placed an arm around her sister, "Come on sweetie. We can re-look this in the morning." She suggested as she guided her sister back to her bed.

Piper watched her oldest sister help the youngest back to bed. Watching as Prue laid in behind Phoebe with her arms wrapped around her tight, Piper soon joined them. All of them wondering, what was happening and what they needed to expect next.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe crawled out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping sister, or so she thought sleeping.

"Going somewhere?"

She spun around and met Prues intense blue eyes. She knew she could not get away from the question or the stare her sister was giving her.

"I was just going to go and get the coffee on?"

Prue held her sister gaze before breaking it and getting out of bed. She followed after Phoebe as she made her way down the hallway.

"Prue please. Just let it go for a second will you. I need some time to figure out everything."

"Phoebe. You are not in this alone"

Phoebe stopped in her steps and took in a deep breath before spinning around to face her sister, "I know that Prue! Just let it go right now." She raised her voice more then she would have liked, and as she turned back towards the kitchen she spotted Piper on the stairs. Even from there she could see the look of concern in her caring sisters eyes, both of them.

Prue watched her head for the kitchen and started for her.

"Let her go Prue." Piper said from the stairs.

"Piper?"

"Let her go." She repeated as she finished the last few steps. "You know she needs to work things out first sometimes." Piper took Prues hand and led her away from the kitchen, "Besides I need your help with something." She said trying to get Prues mind off of Phoebe for a moment.

Prue kept looking over her shoulder as Piper pulled her and as Phoebe walked away. "What do you need Sis?" she finally gave Piper her full attention. Glad that at least one of her sisters needed her help.

Prue sat on the couch beside Piper, "What can I help you with?"

"This." Piper handed her a brochure "That came in the clubs mail yesterday."

"Ok, where's the problem?"

"I've been wanting to go to that since I first heard about it back last spring."

"Problem Pipe?"

"With everything going on now with Phoebe. I was thinking."

"Stop. You are going and that is final. In fact." Prue stopped her train a thought for a moment.

"In fact what?" Piper wanted her sister to keep going.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to worry about us at home. Why don't we all go? It would be like a vacation of sorts for you when you aren't in seminars and stuff. And Phoebe and I can hang out and have some much needed sister time."

Piper sat there stunned at her sisters' suggestion. "You and Phoebe loose together in Las Vegas? Now why does that thought scare me?" she said with a cheeky smile.

Prue returned the smile with one of her own, "Haha." She said as she slapped Pipers leg. "You know the two of us can have fun together without you watching us and playing middle sister you know."

Piper looked again at Prue; "you're serious."

"Yeah. Come it'll be fun. Now whose telling Phoebe?" she asked as she stood up and pulled Piper to her feet.

Phoebe sat at the table staring down into her coffee. She tried to recall any little detail of her premonition from the night before that would help her understand better what was going on. It wasn't that she didn't want to share with her sisters. It was she didn't have a clear picture in her own mind yet.

She heard the laughter coming from the living room, and she could tell it was coming in her direction.

"Phoebe. Guess what?"

She looked at her sisters and wasn't sure she wanted an answer, "What?" she finally asked as she stood and placed her mug in the sink.

"You and I are going with Piper to Las Vegas. Go pack your bags. We leave tomorrow." Prue told her with a smile on her face so large it had to have been contagious.

She didn't know if she should be happy or not.

"Ok but what about.."

"No. No demon talk for a week. We are all going. And we are all going to have fun. There will be no demons and no magic. Got it?" Prue smiled yet glared at her getting her message across to her baby sister. "Got it?" She repeated, worried that Phoebe either wouldn't want to go or that she would but her premonitions would bother her the whole time.

Phoebe thought for a moment, "Ok. Ok I got it." She said with a smile as the three of them hugged.

* * *

She hesitated as she looked at the door of the store in front of her. She took in a deep breath before reaching for the handle and pushing open the door. Taking a quick glance around she saw who she was looking for. "Hi Anna isn't it?"

"Hi. Yeah. How can I help you?" She turned and recognized the girl from the other day.

"I was in here the other day with my sister. And I was wondering if you knew who that girl was that was in here the other day. She was about 5'4" curly blonde hair. She had on a SF giants jersey and jeans."

"Um. Yeah that's Marcie."

"Do you know where I can find her? I really need to talk to her."

Anna paused a moment as she looked at the girl before her. There was something in her eyes that she trusted. "Yeah. She is upstairs doing some research. Was there anything I could help you with?"

"Um. No. Thanks. This is something I need to discuss with Marcie." She said as she headed for the stairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs just watching the girl at the computer. "Marcie?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, "Hi."

"Hi. Look you don't know me, but I really need to talk to you." She said as she stepped closer.

"Just tell me if you saw her." Marcie said as she watched the woman get closer, only to have her stop. But the look Marcie saw in her eyes spoke volumes, "you did see her. Was she ok? Please I have to know."

Phoebe watched as tears pooled in her eyes. How did she know? How could she know?

"I'm sorry. I've probably shocked you. See Anna and I are witches too. We both recognized the signs of when a witch is getting a premonition. But from what I saw you are powerful to have reacted as you did."

Phoebe just looked at her but then stepped forwards. "I am. And so are my sisters. But who did I see?"

"I'm hoping you saw my sister. She disappeared over a week ago. Her and some friends had gone on vacation for some R&R. She never came back. The police didn't find anything. They just said she was another runaway. How do you run away at 22? You don't."

Phoebe held Marcie's gaze in her eyes the sorrow of a sister who had lost something.

"She is all I have left. After our mother died it was just the two of us. I raised her and there is no way she would just leave like that."

Phoebe reached over and took her hands in hers, "I'm sorry."

Marcie looked at Phoebe and knew that what Anna had been telling her for the past weeks was true.

"She is isn't she. You saw her die." She felt the tears pool as her heart cried out for the sister she would never hold again.

Anna heard the cries from upstairs and ran up as fast as she could. "Marcie? What is it?" Anna asked as she placed her arm around her friend.

Phoebe wanted to walk away, but she knew she got the premonition for a reason. She was meant to help the girl before her, if only to help her get over her grief. But she knew it was more then that.

"She saw it. I told you she was a witch." Marcie sobbed gently as she pulled back from her friend

Anna looked up to Phoebe, "You saw it?"

"I get premonitions. When I touched her arm the other day it activated my power. Most things are still unclear with what I saw. But I knew it was either going to happen to her or someone close to her. Usually I see the future. But lately I've been able to see into the past as well."

"Was it." Anna wasn't sure how far she should go.

"A demon? I'm pretty sure, seeing as he was practically breathing fire." Phoebe answered. "Look I'm really sorry. I just needed some answers. The more information we have the easier it will be for us to vanquish him."

Anna stood up and a step closer towards Phoebe, "We?"

"My sisters and me."

"Sisters?" Anna asked, wondering if she would get the answer she was thinking of.

Phoebe smiled knowing what the woman was thinking. "The answer to the question you really want to ask is yes. We are." She said, trusting the two women before her.

Marcie looked up more stunned now as she heard the words from Phoebes mouth, "You. You're a Charmed One?"

Phoebe only smiled again. "Yes." She bent down in front of Marcie, "Marcie. Where was your sister when she disappeared? Everything I've seen so far is to dark to tell where they are."

Marcie hesitated but then looked into Phoebes brown eyes. So much love and concern in them. She only saw that in one other place in her life. A place that was no longer there for her to see.

Phoebe held in her gasp as she heard Marcie speak. So once again the Charmed Ones were on the trail of evil as they planned their trip to Las Vegas. A city known for it's gambling and chances. But now to them they could be gambling on their own lives.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat at the window as the plane circled the city. The lights below casting a glow over the night sky, they were nothing but spectacular. She could easily make out the hotels along the brightly-lit strip. The beacon to the heavens at the Luxor stood out amongst them all. She couldn't recall anything like it. Even when she left NYC, the lights over the city there were amazing, but these ones seemed different to her.

"See anything you like Sis?" Prue asked from her seat next to her.

"No. Just the lights." Phoebe answered; her mind wasn't really on the lights. But if she looked down at them as she was, her sisters wouldn't be any of the wiser.

Prue looked over at Piper who only shrugged. Piper had a feeling that something was still bothering Phoebe but they had not pursued it. The deal this week was no magic. And they had all shook on it.

They watched as the hotels passed by the window of the airporter shuttle that took them into city. One large brightly-lit hotel and Casino after another flickered by.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Prue said placing her arms over Phoebe, "You, me, and the lights of Vegas Sis."

"A blast." She tried to sound cheerful as the shuttle stopped at their hotel.

Phoebe stepped out and looked over her shoulder at the large take off of the Arc de Triumph from Paris. She felt Prues arm wrap around her waist, "This is as close as your gonna get baby. Enjoy it while you can."

Phoebe looked over at Prue and just laughed, "Yeah maybe. Come on Pipers taking off without us." Phoebe started after her sister but felt the hand on her arm.

"Phoebe wait a second." Prue said as she locked her eyes on her sisters. "Are you ok?"

Phoebe wanted to tell her sister everything, but she kept it inside. This was a week just for the three of them: No magic. "Yeah. I'm fine. Now come on let's go find Piper before she gambles all our fun money away." she answered, as she took Prues hand and led her inside the hotel.

They checked in and made their way to their room. Everything reminded them all as if they stepped back into Paris in the early years. The cobble stone streets in the hallways. The Eiffel Tower in the middle of the casino.

"This is so cool. I have to get me one if those drinks, that comes in that glass shaped like the tower. Oh or maybe the balloon one like that Balleys." Phoebe said as she flopped down on the bed.

Both her older sisters looked at her and just laughed. They were both happy to see her returning to their normal Phoebe again.

They had unpacked and then made their way down to the casino level. Having played a few slot machines, they found themselves in the shopping district of Paris.

"Oh there. I have to have one. Lets all get one." Phoebe suggested as she saw the little bar at the side of the indoor street selling the drinks in a replica of the Eiffel Tower.

Prue looked at Piper who only smiled and shook her head. Though before she knew it she has a plastic Eiffel Tower in her hand, "Pina Colada Sis. Cheers." Was all Phoebe said as she raised her glass to a toast, "To the Power of Three. May we always conquer what hides in the dark." She raised her glass and struck hers to her sisters glasses.

Having emptied their glasses in the hotel, they went back and had them refilled before heading out to the strip. Piper ran down the street in front of her sisters, the alcohol taking effect in her system.

"Prue. Should we be worried?" Phoebe laughed at her sister as she tried to leap frog over a fire hydrant.

Prue looked on after Piper, "Not yet. But don't lose her." she laughed as she tucked her arm under Phoebes, as they all made their way further into the lights of the street.

How many casinos had they walked through? Phoebe grabbed a hold of Prue as they made their way through Caesars Palace.

Somehow Phoebe had managed to convince the bartender there to refill the large glasses they had gotten from the Paris Hotel. Though later she thought that was not such a great idea, each of them having already had two and Piper was starting to act crazier then before.

"Prue where is Piper?" Phoebe looked around the casino for her sister.

"Well she couldn't have gone very far. Come on." Prue took Phoebes free hand and started to look around the casino.

They walked out of the casino and looked both ways down the strip.

"Any ideas?" Prue asked, hoping maybe her sisters had a second site, on where Piper had gone.

Phoebe looked both ways, but the lights of the city and the excitement of everything around them she had no idea where her sister could have gotten too.

"Oh. Come on." Phoebe quickly pulled at Prue and started to hurry down the street.

Prue followed after Phoebe as they ran down the sidewalk. "Phoebe?"

"I have a gut feeling, nothing more." She called over her shoulder as they ran over the walkway that connected Caesars Palace and the Bellagio. They rushed through the inner works of the hotel. The gold in the ceiling and the feeling of wealth in the structure was everywhere around them.

Prue ran down the grand staircase behind Phoebe who was almost out the door before Prue hit the middle landing. "Phoebe. Wait for me." She called after her sister as she saw her go through the door, back outside.

Phoebe stopped dead when she stepped past the door and could see the water show in front of the hotel. The only problem was that the music was playing but the water was standing perfectly still. She felt someone run into her as she starred in awe at the frozen water. "Oooooh. This is bad." Was all Phoebe could say, as she looked on stunned.

Prue looked at the scene before her, "Ya think?" Prue grabbed Phoebe and started to make her way through the crowd. She felt her anxiety increasing with each step. She could hear the people in the crowd.

_"What happened?"_

_"That's isn't right."_

_"I think they are having technical difficulties."_

"Ok we need to find Piper and fast, before this gets out of control."

"Oh. Ok and it isn't out of control now?" Phoebe asked as she ran in behind Prue as she took another sip of her Pina Colada.

--- ----

Piper stood at one end of the large lake before her. She looked on in amusement as the water stood perfectly still. No one even noticed her or what she was doing. But she laughed as she saw the crews and staff from the Bellagio Hotel running around and panicking, as their show was disrupted.

But as she let the freeze go and the water continued it's show, she laughed, as it was now out of sync with the music that was played.

"Well. Let's see if I can fix that.," she said to herself as she held up her hands again and froze just the water. She got a kick out of the crowd that was there as they talked amongst themselves. Stating how something must be wrong.

"You have no idea." She laughed again. As the freeze wore off and the spouts of water went on with their dance.

--- ----

Prue made her way quickly through the crowd looking for her sister. Though she now had the other problem of Phoebe, as the three drinks she had where starting to catch up with her. "Ok wait a second." Prue stopped as she looked at her youngest sister, "How did your Eiffel tower get full again?"

Phoebe looked at Prue and then to her large glass in her hand. "I asked the bartender to refill it before we left?"

Prue looked at her not sure is she should be mad or just laugh it off and shake her head. She choose the latter as she took Phoebes hand in hers again and started down the sidewalk.

They walked down the sidewalk, Prue holding tight to Phoebes hand so as to not lose her youngest sister as they had their middle one, when she saw her. Leaning against the wall looking out over the man made lake, the smile evident on her face as to what she was doing.

Prue rushed over to Piper taking her by the shoulder, as she was just about to freeze the dancing water again. Though she knew she was too late by the sound around her. "Piper. Are you completely _**Nuts**_?" she asked though the anger in her voice was forefront.

Phoebe looked at the frozen water, "And you wonder why I want an active power." She said as she stepped to the wall to get a closer look.

Prue looked at Phoebe and back to Piper.

Phoebe turned back to Piper, "Yeah. Are you nuts. What if someone saw you do that?"

"Oh relax. It's fun. Watch." She raised her hands and unfroze the water and went to freeze it again when Prue grabbed her hands and pulled them down beside her sister, "No. No magic remember? We all agreed no magic." She warned quietly yet cautiously as she looked around them. "Now come on. We are going back to the hotel before you cause anymore trouble." She took Piper by the arm as she reached out for Phoebe. "Come on you." She said taking Phoebes hand in hers as the trio made their way across the street to the Paris hotel.

* * *

He sat with his eyes closed at the end of another show. He had claimed the powers of one witch, the other having been lost on him.

He sat concentrating on the power flowing throughout his body when he felt the sharp pain ripping at him like a knife."Augh!" he cried out

"Sire. What?"

He waited a moment, "Great power. Someone close by with great power. They are using it but I can feel it." He took in a deep breath. Though somewhere he felt the power and who the owner of that power was.

He watched his King, "Sire. Is it?" He did not want to even say what he thought, for fear of his own death.

He took in another breath. "Its not a myth after all." he spoke to himself, "Yes. It is them. But they will not succeed in the fight. The death of the Charmed Ones is closer then they even think possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper held her eyes closed as the pounding in her head did not lessen with each waking moment. She just wanted to pull the covers over her head and stay in bed all day, but she knew she could not. "Oooohhhh. Someone just shot me know." She cried as she held the covers over her head.

Prue looked over at her sister and couldn't help but smile, "Not going to happen from anyone in this room Sis. So you better just deal with it." She laughed as Piper puled back the covers from her face and rested her arms beside her. Though her eyes were still closed she stuck her tongue out in the direction that Prues voice was. She slowly opened her eyes and just as quickly slam then closed again, "Ok why did you let me drink that much?"

Prue looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows at Piper as she tried hard to hold in the slight chuckle that was slightly sneaking out from the back of her throat. "And like I forced you to. No way you're blaming this on me sister. You did this to yourself." Prue shock her head as she got up and started for the other room to see if she could revive her other sleeping sister.

Phoebe felt the warm water wash down her body, "Ah. Just what the Dr. ordered." She said to no one as she splashed water on her face. She was feeling better then Piper was, but not by a lot. She stood in the bathroom with her robe around her as she dried her hair, until she heard a part of the conversation in the other room.

"Prue just tell me."

"Piper it is just something I think the two of us need to do." Prue shot back as she opened the drawer and pulled out her T-shirt.

Piper stood at the doorway with her arms crossed; "You're still mad at her." she accused

Prue pulled her shirt over her head and stopped catching Piper look. She finished pulling her arms down, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face."

"Look Piper maybe I am on some weird witch level, or even some weird sister level. But the fact still remains she lied to us Piper. And I need to get my sister back. We have to learn to trust each other again. That is the main reason I suggested that Phoebe and I come with you on this trip. You do your convention stuff and the two of us spend some needed quality time. Maybe if we just hung around and talked about nothing I can find inside me and understand why she did it."

"Because she loved him." Piper said knowing the cost of forbidden love.

Prue looked over her shoulder at Piper. Both her younger sisters had experience in forbidden love, one had succeeded and was about to get married. The other had lost hers to the side of darkness. "And that is why I understand, to some point, why she did it. I just want to get a part of what we had together back. And this seemed like a good place to start."

Piper watched as Prue spoke from her heart. They had all wanted to put the whole thing behind them but even she had to admit it was hard at first for her to forgive Phoebe on what she had not done. She had let Belthazor go and in the end it could come back to haunt all three of them.

"Ok. I gotta go. Have fun." Piper said as she gave Prue a slight squeeze on the hand. "Phoebe. Im going." She called to the bathroom door.

Phoebe was standing inside listening to her sisters, but now she wiped away the tear that was running down her face. They were trying to rebuild something that she broke, and now she was breaking it again. Opening the door, "Hey you can't go yet." She said stubbornly as she pulled Piper into hug, "I never got my hug."

Piper just smiled as she rested her chin on Phoebes shoulder. "Ok. Let me go. I'll be late."

"Ok. Love you." Phoebe said as she stood her ground.

"Love you two. Stay out of trouble. And I'll see you for dinner." She called back as she closed the door.

Prue looked at Phoebe who still hadn't move from her spot. Walking up to her sister she placed her arm around her waist and out of almost pure instinct Phoebe found her head resting on Prue shoulder. "You ready to hit the town with your big sister?"

Phoebe didn't move from her spot. She didn't know if she should say something or let it go. "Yeah. Let me get dressed first. I know they are ok with drinking down the strip. But I have a feeling they would have a hard time with me stripped down the strip." She said with a smile

Prue pulled her arm off her sisters' shoulder and smacked her ass, "Go get dressed you." She laughed as Phoebe ran into the other bedroom.

* * *

"Come on Prue. Let's again." Phoebe whined as she pulled her sister back towards the entrance to the roller coaster.

"No way. We already went three times." Prue laughed as Phoebe gave her a big puppy dogface.

"Pweeeaaasseee."

Prue couldn't help but laugh, "Ok. But that's it. No more." She caved as they went around again.

They both screamed with each loop it took and laughed as it flew through the middle of the casino. Making their way down the stairs and through the streets of NYC, Phoebe pulled at Prues arm.

"Oh my god. This is exactly like a little deli I used to eat at every afternoon when I was in NYC. We gotta go in and have lunch here." She ordered more then suggested.

Prue just smiled again as she followed after Phoebe.

Finding a quiet table in the back they ordered and talked about what they should do the rest of the day.

"So after this we head up to the Mirage and see the animals from Siegfried and Roy's show."

"That's sounds perfect. And who knows, maybe after we see everything. We can actually gamble." Phoebe smiled at her sister.

"You think I'm letting you near a gaming table you have another thing coming Sis. All we need is for you to get a premonition of where the dice will land in a craps game or what slot the ball will stop in Roulette."

"Well it would be interesting." She smiled slyly.

"No. No room for discussion." Prue squinted her eyes in a gesture and tone that Phoebe knew well. But it was also one that let her know her sister was playing with her.

Phoebe looked into Prues eyes and saw the love that was always their for her. "Prue." She started to looked down at her hands.

Prue could see that Phoebe was struggling with something so she reached over and took her hands in hers.

"I. I heard you and Piper this morning. I'm sorry about Cole. You have to believe that."

Prue was a bit taken back but held on grasp. "I know you are honey. I just want us to find that trust again. The one we fought so hard to get for the last three years."

Phoebe felt the tear escape down her cheek. "I didn't mean to let you two down."

"Oh sweetie." Prue stood up and sat in the chair next to her sister pulling her close, "I know why you did it. And I just want us to forget it. He is out of our lives. So, what you say we go have some more fun before we go for dinner?"

Phoebe stayed with her head on Prue and just agreed.

* * *

Piper found the two of them curled up on the couch in their suite sleeping when she got back to the hotel later that afternoon. She couldn't help but miss the protective arm that Prue had wrapped around thier youngest sister, nor could she miss the tearstains down both their faces.

Prue opened her eyes and saw Piper looking at them.

"Hey. What's going on?" Piper asked, though she had feeling she already knew.

"Just some sister time." Prue answered quietly getting her message across with out the words.

Neither one moved as Phoebe stirred and saw Piper, "Piper! You're back." She reached up and pulled her sister down into a hug.

Piper laughed, "Yeah. I am. Now let me go so we can go for dinner."

* * *

He paced back and forth like a caged animal. He could feel his horse getting as ready as he was. His power flowing through him. But he felt something.

"Sire?" his servant looked at him.

He stopped pacing and turned to the entrance to the stage. He could almost reach out and touch it, it was so strong. "They are here."

"What?"

"The Charmed Ones. The myth is real. I can feel their strength. Only someone that powerful could have that much power in them. So much so that I can feel it as I do now."

"You can not yet face them Sire. Not all three at once."

He stepped closer to the door and reached out with his hand, "No. But maybe." He turned back and pulled himself up on his horse.

--- ----

They walked into the darkly lit arena area that was broken into various sections. They moved down to their seats in the front center.

Phoebe looked around but she suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Guys."

"What can I get you to drink my ladies?" the waiter asked before Phoebe could say any more.

It wasn't long until the show started and Merlin started to wander around the outside the open ring.

"I have waited long enough." He growled as he moved his horse forward.

"Sire you can not."

"I can and I will fool, now open the gate. Before I run you through."

He looked up at his master and knew to obey. Praying to himself that his King was not rushing into anything. Even he could feel their magic.

He flew from the gate from under the castle walls were the knights were jousting.

"What the?"

"A new twist to an old game. I want a witch," he yelled out.

The crowd listened as the show went on, though only three had a feeling that what was happening now was not acting.

"What are you doing? This is not part of the show." One of the knights approached him.

"I do not care about the show," He sneered as he ran his sword through the man that challenged him.

Prue stood up when she saw the man fall. She knew that something wasn't right and using her power, she threw the man from his horse. It was not long after that that she and her sisters stood in front of him.

"You are powerful witches. I shall enjoy killing you." He tossed a ball of fire at the three of them dividing them to different places in the ring.

Piper froze him as the crowd cheered, thinking it was just part of the show, as Prue tossed him again, towards Phoebe. Who spun around and planted a roundhouse to his face before he could react.

He spun back to the ground only to push himself up again and brush himself off.

"Nice tricks. Try this." Fire flew from the end of his sword shooting out at all three of them.

Piper froze the one coming at her, as Prue used her power to deflect it back to him. Phoebe dove out of the way feeling the heat above her as she hit the ground, the air getting knocked out of her lungs as she landed.

"Phoebe!" Prue called out as she saw her sister land and not move.

"I'm ok." Phoebe called back as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground. But she soon felt the kick to her ribs as something attacked her from the side.

They came from seemingly nowhere as the swords struck one another, as the knights joined the fight against evil.

He smiled knowing now that he had divided them and was about to conquer them. He looked at the one he knew he wanted, knowing she was the weakest, he jumped back on his horse and galloped towards her. _'To easy.'_ He thought as he raised his sword to strike. But as he brought it down on her it flew from his hand.

He looked up and saw the fire in her eyes. Fire of a mother protecting her young. He moved his horse around again using his power to bring his sword back to his hand. "Another tactic then." He whispered to himself as he galloped around each fight. Slashing at anything that came after him. Though this time he had one thing on his mind. He headed straight for her. Leaning down he lifted her off the ground and over his saddle. And as fast as he had taken her he was gone. Leaving them all to fight the battle.

It was not long after he left that everyone stopped. Some acting as if they were coming out of a daze.

Prue saw her sister on the ground and ran towards her. As soon as she reached her, she fell to her knees pulling her gently to her lap. She could see the blood gushing from her upper arm, that was caused from him trying to kill her. She brushed her hair back from her face and could see the large bump already forming and turning colour.

She heard the ringing in her head and the pain in her arm throbbed. But she saw the love and concern in her sisters' eyes. "Hi." She said looking up at her sister

"Are you ok?" she asked with love and concern

"No. Everything hurts." She said, though she didn't miss the missing sister. She tried to sit up but Prue held her down as she cried out in pain. "Easy."

"Where is she?"

Prue looked back at the last place she had seen her sister. "I don't know." Was all she said quietly, as she held her eyes to that one spot, a spot that Phoebe followed with her own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

She tossed and turned, as everything seemed to replay in her mind. She felt the searing pain as the sword ripped at her flash. The jagged edge sending more pain through her then she ever felt, slicing open the thin layers of flesh on her arm.

She cried out in pain as she held her arm with her other hand. She watched as he raced forward toward her sister, but she was soon facing another demon. Her focus lost for that one moment as she tried to see her sister again as she felt the hit to her head. Seeing the ground spinning up to meet her. She fought through the fog to stay awake. She felt the kick to her ribs and then everything just stopped.

She heard the roar of people cheering and clapping. She saw the look of concern in her sisters' eyes as she focused on them. And the loss in her voice when she looked to where Piper had been last seen.

She felt the weight on her but she fought to push it off as her world came back into focus, "Piper?" she pushed up from the bed only to feel the pain of her wound

Prue looked up relieved to see her sister finally awake. "Hey. Easy Phoebs. That was quite the wallop you took to the head." She brushed her hand over her sisters' head. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a 49'ers linebacker running full tilt at me with all his gear on."

Prue looked at Phoebe and smiled down at her, "That bad hey?" She always wondered how her baby sister could keep her sense of humor at times like this.

"That good. I could have said a freight train."

Prue held her face neutral, "Yeah I guess you could have. But I think you would have had better luck with the train."

The doctor came in the room and looked at Phoebes chart, "How you doing?"

Phoebe shared a look with Prue and let out a small laugh.

Prue looked up at him and saw the confusion in his face; "Do you want the linebacker version or the freight train version?"

He looked from each sister and saw the smiles on their faces. "I think I'll go with linebacker version." He placed the chart back at the end of the bed. "You feel like you got hit by a linebacker during a scrum, and you just want the practice to be over."

Phoebe looked at the Dr. and then to Prue and couldn't help but laugh, even though it caused her ribs to cry out in protest, "More like a linebacker in full playoff mode and dressed for battle." Phoebe told him

"Oh. That bad hey." He smiled, "Well you suffered several bruised and one cracked rib. A mild concussion and to top it off the gash on your arm we had to put 14 stitches in."

"Is that all. Damn 15 is my record."

"Well if you like I could put in two more to break it."

Prue looked up at him and could see he was serious, "Don't encourage her Dr." Prue glared at him though she meant no harm, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She should be. I've prescribed an antibiotic to help with any infection to her arm. And you will need to keep and eye on her tonight after the blow to the head. Other then that she is free to go."

Prue looked over at Phoebe and could see the relief in her eyes. She always hated hospitals, they all did. "Thank you for everything Dr."

"You're welcome. I should be keeping her overnight. But I'm not one to ruin a vacation for visitor to Las Vegas.

"Thank you again." Prue said as he walked out of the room.

Prue opened the door to their room and watched as Phoebe sat on the bed and lay down. "You ok sweetie?"

"Just a killer headache. But we need to figure out what happen to Piper."

Prue walked over and sat beside her, "I know. I was thinking about the whole time I was waiting for you."

Phoebe rested her head back against the couch in the hotel room. Her mind was drawn back to the day she met Marcie and Anna. But also what she had seen after she had left the bookstore.

Prue looked at her sister, "Phoebs. You ok?"

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say. The vision she had was nothing she could even convey to her sisters or sister.

"Phoebe?" Prue had the feeling that her sister was hiding something.

She pulled away from her sisters' touch and rolled over to the far side of the bed. She knew she had to tell Prue, but after everything they had just endured she wasn't sure what to say.

"I saw the women at the store. The day after I got the premonition. I went and tried to find the woman I touched." She started. She could see the disappointment in Prues face as she continued. "After I left the store I got another premonition."

"What?" Prue looked at her sister not certain she believed what she had just said. "Phoebe how could you not tell us?"

Phoebe wanted nothing more then to crawl off the bed and disappear. But she couldn't, she had to save Piper. She looked up at Prue and saw the disappointment in her eyes, "I was going to. Especially after what she told me. But then I got the other premonition and I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't! Phoebe after everything we all went through after you lied to us about Cole, how could you do it again three weeks later?" Prue stood up from the bed and paced to the foot of it. She felt her anger rising inside.

"Prue."

"No Phoebe. You are unbelievable you know that. And even after you heard Piper and me talking earlier today. How I wanted to get everything back the way it was." She stopped and looked over at Phoebe and saw that her sister was still fighting with something, "What did she say?" She asked, putting her anger aside for one moment.

Phoebe closed her eyes. She deserved everything that Prue was yelling at her and she deserved all of her sisters' anger. "It was her younger sister that I saw that day in the store. She had gone on a vacation with some friends and she disappeared. The police figured she just ran off. But Marcie was sure there was more to it. Then I told her what I saw."

"Where was she?"

Phoebe held Prues stared, "Las Vegas." She answered quietly.

Prue stood in silence as she held Phoebes stare. She was so mad she was afraid of what she would say. She shock her head, "I can't believe you! How could you not tell us? We are walking right into the very place that your premonitions are happening and you DON'T TELL US!? In case you forgot, you almost died the same way that witch did!"

"I was there Prue I remember!" She felt her defense go up.

"No. Do not even try and get defensive on me Phoebe. Again you held back information that is vital to all of us. And now Piper has been kidnapped by whatever this thing is and we have no idea what is going on." She started for the door.

"Prue."

"No. I don't want to hear it right now. Right now we have to find Piper. Then the three of us can discuss this." She turned and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room area of their suite.

Phoebe didn't move. She knew she should have told her sisters what she had learned. But what was she supposed to do. In her second vision she had seen herself talking to Prue and Piper at home about what they had seen. Then she saw them in the arena, though this time they knew who to look for. Everything there proceeded as normal until the demon had gone and started to demand for the witches and started to kill the innocent spectators. They had to give themselves up in order to save the innocents and in doing so they had all being killed anyway.

* * *

She felt the bonds on her wrists as she woke up feeling the gritty sand on her face. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down.

Lifting her head as best she could she looked around the dark desert. The silhouette of the cactus through the light the blue moon cast down on the desert. The smaller bundles of tumbleweed between the shadows were all around her.

"Ah witch. You finally see the end of your life and the end of the Charmed Ones."

Piper didn't say anything she just glared at him.

"Ah no come back?" he taunted as he stood over her from the top of his horse, "That is of no concern to me one way or another. I was just wondering if I should kill you now or let your sisters watch as I kill all of you in front of each other. Either way I win and I will get the powers of the Charmed Ones."

"You are living in a fantasy world if you think you have any chance of killing any of us."

He moved his horse closer to her his hoof coming down right beside her head. Leaning over he looked down on her, "You're sisters will come for you and when they do they will find nothing but the bones your flesh was on." He pulled his sword and slashed her across her stomach. Hearing her cry of pain giving him the satisfaction he wanted. "Good bye witch." he turned his horse and rode off through the desert in darkness. Leaving her to the wilds of the Nevada desert.

Blood. The smell was what drew them to that place once again. But this time it was mixed with fear and power. The power was what gave him caution as he led his pack closer. He saw what was left for them. A meal for their loyalty, but he took caution.

Piper tried to shut out the pain in her stomach as she fought against the ropes holding her hands behind her. But she stopped at the sound she hoped she had not heard. A low growl.

She looked behind her and saw nothing, until she felt her fear freeze inside her throat as the coyote pack descended towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

_She felt her world spin and start to darken, as she felt each tear to the flesh, each bite down to her body. She tried to fight them off but she couldn't. There was too many and she was powerless with her hands behind her back._

_She felt the grip one had quickly got on her throat as it bit down taking in her blood as she fought him and then nothing._

She screamed as she felt her knees weaken and she fell to the floor.

Prue turned quickly back to the door she had just exited and ran back to find her sister on the floor holding her throat and crying. She pushed back her anger she had for Phoebe then and was quickly at her side with her arm over her back. "Phoebe? Tell me what you saw."

Phoebe swallowed and tried to get the image from her mind. The blood that she saw as she watched her sister get killed. "Piper. They attacked her. She couldn't freeze them. Oh god Prue she."

"No she isn't. We've stopped your premonitions before, this will not be any different. Tell me exactly what you saw." Prue pushed, as she helped Phoebe back up to the bed.

Phoebe sat on the edge and ran through her mind everything, "She was in the desert. Her hands where tied behind her. A pack of coyotes attacked her. She couldn't even run as she was tied to the ground some how. Oh god Prue I felt everything she did. Every bite, every tear they made, as they ripped at her flesh." Phoebe held her head in her hands as her tears ran down her face.

Prue pulled her sister close as she had heard Phoebes words. "We'll get her back Phoebe. This is not going to happen. We have to believe in our magic." She held her sister feeling her body shake with each sob she made. "Come on. I got an idea" She suggested as she stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet. Taking her hand she led them both to the living room.

"Prue I don't know." Phoebe look skeptical at the map they had on the table as Prue held one of Pipers necklaces over it.

"It's all we have Phoebe. Now come on it might take both of us to make this work." She said, as she took her sisters hand into her as they held the necklace over the map of the city and its outskirts and concentrated on the magic inside them.

They both felt the tug as the necklace circled over the city. Prue watched as it moved faster and was suddenly ripped from her hands and landed in the middle of the desert.

"Now what?"

"Now we go get our sister back. Vanquish who ever this is and then deal with any family issues." Prue quickly said as she grabbed Phoebes hand and started for the door.

Phoebe pulled at Prues arms before they left the room.

"Phoebe?"

"Leo." Was all she said as she saw Prues understanding. "We might need him too."

"LEO!" they both called out as their friend and whitelighter appeared in the room.

"I know. But we need to find out who this guy is."

"I don't care who he is right now Leo. I just want Piper back and then we will deal with the who." Prue shot back, though knowing Leo was hurting nearly as much as her and Phoebe were.

He looked at the sisters sympathetically. He knew they just wanted Piper back as much as he did. He stepped forward and took a hold of each one and they all disappeared into a bask of blue and white lights.

Prue quickly cast her eyes around the desert getting adjusted to the night sky and the light that the moon was casting down on them. She could feel Phoebe next to her and knew her youngest sister was doing the same as she was; looking for Piper.

"Prue." Phoebe started to run through the tumbleweeds and past the cacti as her eyes locked on one thing and one thing only.

Prue followed after her sister as she saw what Phoebe did. But what Phoebe didn't see, Prue did as she quickly waved her arm sending the animals away from her sisters. "Phoebe be careful." She cried out as she continued to look for more coyotes. She knew they would not frighten off easily.

"Piper. Oh God. Piper." Phoebe quickly fell to her knees and saw the blood on her sisters' stomach.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled for him as she quickly applied pressure to Pipers stomach

"Phoebe? The coyotes." Piper looked up at her younger sister trying to push back the pain to her wounds.

"Don't worry about them. Prues got them under control."

Leo quickly held his hands over Pipers stomach as the soft glow ran over her body.

Prue was soon by her side when she felt the coyotes were done. "You ok sweetie?" she pulled Piper into a loving embrace.

"I'm fine. But it was pretty close there for a moment. I thought I was dog food." She answered as she leaned in against Prue. It was then she saw the bandage on Phoebe's head and arm.

"Phoebe. What the hell happened?"

"Long story. Lets just get you home so we can figure out who the hell this guy is." Phoebe answered as she turned to Leo for their ride back to the hotel.

Phoebe sat on the couch with her head in her hands. The pounding from the hit she had taken earlier that day, and the pacing and yelling her sister was doing now, was all leading to a killer headache. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep and forget any of this even happened.

"I can't believe you! How could you not tell us? And don't give me some corny story on how you wanted to protect us. Didn't you learn from the first time with Cole?" Her anger almost boiled over as her sister sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Her other sister sitting behind her not saying anything. As much as she knew she probably wanted to.

"We are going to sit down and find out who the hell this guy is and vanquish his ass. And then we are going home and the three of us need a little discussion on your loyalties and not hiding anymore secrets." Piper stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe didn't even lift her head for she knew Prue was still there and she did not want to see the disappointment in her eyes either.

"Phoebe. You do realize that you can't keep stuff like this from us. We are in this together and we need to trust each other. But you keep making it hard."

"I. I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you. But then I saw innocents getting slaughtered because of us. I thought if we hadn't confronted him."

"Wait. Confronted him? When did we confront him?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue, "I told you."

"No you didn't tell me. You told me that he killed innocents because he knew we were coming after him, you never said anything about us confronting him."

"That's how he knew we were there. We told him we would stop him at all costs."

Prue stood up and started to pace, "And in doing so we alerted him. His only reaction was a defensive one and he started to kill the audience to get to us."

Phoebe followed her sisters pacing as she put everything together.

"So the reason you never told us was so that we wouldn't confront him and he wouldn't know we were there and in turn saving the innocents." She looked over at her sister still seeing the guilt on her face. "Oh Phoebe. I'm not condoning what you did. But I understand now why. You were saving the innocents." She sat beside her sister and hugged her.

Pulling back, "I'll go get Piper. You see if you can figure out who this guy is."

"Ok. And Prue." She called out to her sister before she could leave, "I am sorry."

"I know sweetie. We'll talk about it later."

Prue spotted Piper outside across the street leaning against the cement wall watching as the water danced to a different song. She walked up and leaned against the wall beside her and just listened to the music and watched as the water shot up to the sky.

"How could she?"

"I think she thought she was helping."

"I could have been killed. She could have been killed. You said yourself he almost took off her head. She got off lucky with 14 stitches and mild concussion."

"And you pissed at her, hurts her more then anything." Prue said neither sister taking their eyes off the show, "Piper I'm not by any means condoning what she did. But there was more that she thought she told me. Apparently we confronted him before the show. And that was why she didn't tell us. If we hadn't confronted him then he wouldn't have killed the innocents. So the reason she did it was to save them. Which worked."

Piper listened to Prue and knew that what Phoebe did now made more sense. "So she thought once again with her heart and not her head."

Prue just smiled, "Yeah. I guess she did. Come on why don't we go back up there and see if the three of us can't figure it out together. Then we can figure out how to get her to start thinking with her heart less."

Piper smiled over at Prue and looped her arm in her sisters, "Well that will never happen so we will just have to try something else."

Prue opened up the hotel room door and froze in one place. After she got passed the mess she saw the figure on the floor buried under a pile of furniture and the splatters of blood on the walls and carpet. "Phoebe?"

Piper followed behind Prue as her own shock started to wear off. "What the hell happened?" Piper questioned, as she looked past all the furniture that was thrown everywhere.

As Prue moved the furniture off the body on the floor she soon realized it was not her sister

"Leo?" Piper quickly knelt beside him.

He felt his world return as he felt the gentle hand on his face,

"Leo. Come on."

"Piper? Oh god. Phoebe." he quickly sat up and saw the room around him.

"Leo what the hell happened?" Prue questioned their whitelighter as she looked in the other rooms for her sister.

"Phoebe and I were brain storming trying to figure out who this guy is. When suddenly we were attacked. They came from everywhere."

"Ok so where's our sister?" Piper asked as she looked at him.

He cast a glance from Piper then up to Prue. "I don't know." Was all he said, feeling their anger and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper held the ice pack to Leo's head as Prue paced back and forth. She had tried to scry for Phoebe the same way they had for Piper, but nothing worked.

"He's got her protected using dark magic." Leo offered his concern for the youngest Halliwell first in his mind.

"Ok then what?" Piper looked to him for guidance.

"I'll go see if they know anything." He quickly kissed Piper on the cheek and orbed out.

Piper sat on the couch and looked around at the mess that had been made. "Prue. What are we gonna do?"

Prue looked over at her sister and sat beside her on the couch, as she wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

"The last thing I said to her was in anger." Piper felt her tears start down her face as the guilt of the way she treated her sister and never getting to apologize to her took control of her emotions.

"We'll find her Piper. If he hurts her he will pay with his sorry life. He doesn't know who he is messing with." Prue comment as she held to Piper.

"Ah but I do."

Prue and Piper quickly jumped to their feet and faced the man before them.

"Where is our sister?" Prue hissed at him as she waved her hand sending him crashing into the far wall.

He stood back up though not approaching them, "If you kill me now you will never see her again."

"Where is she?" Prue asked again.

"Oh she is safe. For now. But not for long if you do not do as I tell you."

"Safe? Then whose blood is that all over our walls?" Prue shot back.

"What can I tell you? Your little sister is quite the fighter. But all I want is your powers. All of them."

"Wow, now that's original." Piper shot back at him.

He glared at her, "Come out to the desert where Piper was. We can settle this without a crowd. And don't even think about bringing your whitelighter. If I sense him even remotely around, I will kill her." He left in an orange shimmer leaving them to their thoughts.

Leo appeared soon after he left.

"What did you find out?" Prue questioned him the second her materialized.

"This guy is very powerful. And very old."

"Old like what. Like Cole old or older?" Piper asked.

"From what I understand. Older. Like King Arthur old."

"So who is it?" Prue was getting impatient. She wanted her sister back and she wanted be able to vanquish this guy when they saw him.

"Mortimer, the Kings most powerful enemy. Everyone thought that he was killed but apparently he found a loophole that let him travel to a different plane until he could get his revenge. But by the time he could King Arthur was long since dead. So he focused on a different target. He wanted revenge on witches, for it was them that helped cast him out for the King. Killing them and collecting their powers."

"And now he wants ours." Prue finished.

The three of them past a look between themselves. They all knew the story of the evil witch that King Arthur fought and defeated. Or so they thought he defeated. The fight around Excalibur was as much a myth as it was a legend to most people.

"Leo can you get the book. I have a feeling we are going to need it." Piper suggested though forgetting one thing.

"Piper, you know I can't take the book from the Manor." He looked at her sympathetically.

Prue looked out the window seeing the lights up and down the strip, "Then take us to the book and then bring us back." She said, "I want my sister back." She spoke quietly still holding her eyes to the bright lights along the street outside. Hearing the innocent people enjoying their lives as hers was turning upside down.

* * *

The pages flipped faster then any of them had seen before. And it started the second they orbed into the attic.

"I get the feeling that Grams is in a hurry." Piper said as they all stepped to the BOS seeing where the pages would stop turning.

They looked over at the spell and needed potion and quickly went to work on getting their sister back.

* * *

He watched from his throne as his fighters faced her one by one. She was good he would give her that. But he knew she could not keep that pace for long.

"You are weakening witch. Why don't you just face the truth? You are no match for my soldiers."

"Never." She gritted through her teeth as she held the sword up above her head, holding off another attack.

He stood up and waved his men away from her. "Maybe I should try you out. I mean the witch that killed Belthazor must be pretty powerful indeed." He circled around her with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Thought not yet drawing it from its sheath.

She watched him as he rounded behind her but she did not move. She just used her eyes to follow him around. She held the sword tight in her hands with the tip of it just above the ground. She was getting tired and the sword was heavier now then when she first started. But somehow she knew he would not kill her just yet.

"Your sisters don't need you, you know. You don't even have an active power. And the one you do have gets them into more trouble then I know they want or need. Prue didn't want to be a witch in the first place and now Piper is having doubts. You have brought them nothing but grief." He came along beside her, quickly and smoothly pulled his sword from its sheath. It was so smooth she almost didn't even hear it.

He moved quicker then she thought anyone could, as she moved out of the way of the slicing sword. She raised hers in her defense but he was to fast as the jagged edge tore at the flesh on her arm.

She cried out in pain and nearly dropped the sword. But she held fast as he came at her again. Though this time she was able to stop his blow.

"You learn quickly witch." he taunted, almost impressed with her skill.

She didn't buy into his act as she just watched him again.

It wasn't long before he struck again. Sending his sword across her lower leg. Cutting at the muscles and tendons that were there.

He circled her again as she kneeled on the ground clutching her leg.

"Or not. I can do this all night Phoebe. Can you? They aren't coming and until they do we are going to play cat and mouse. And right now you are very much the mouse." He moved towards her but once again she blocked his sword with hers as he brought his down to her.

She held her sword in place as he pressed harder and harder. He knew she would break eventually. If not sooner. But he was surprised when he felt the hard kick to his abdomen. One that sent him staggering backwards.

He glared at her from across the desert sands. "Well done witch." He stood his ground as they faced each other. One waiting for him to strike again and the other waiting for her to let her guard down.

He moved with precision and speed as he swung his sword at her. She raised hers to block his and spun around, away from him. He advanced again forcing her to the ground with the sword above her head and his pushing her further down as she tried to hold him back

"Nice move. You are a quick study." He sliced the air with his sword and once again making contact with her other arm.

She dropped the sword and clutched at her arm. Feeling the warmth of her blood running over her fingers. She was beat and she knew it. He stood above her and her sword was to far to reach. She looked up at him defiantly.

"I could kill you right now witch. One slice and it would all be over. You wouldn't even fell it." He moved his sword and placed it at her neck. Pressing just enough to make a small cut in her flesh.

* * *

"Hurry up Prue."

"I'm driving as fast as I can Piper."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want to get this over with."

Prue reached over and took Pipers hand in her and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Well get her back Piper."

--- ----

He watched as the lights approached and got closer. He knew his time was near. With their powers nothing could stop him.

--- ----

"There. Stop the car." Piper was out of the car before Prue even had it at a full stop. Running through the desert she just wanted to get to Phoebe before to was to late.

Prue ran after Piper prepared for anything, but wanting the same things. Phoebe.

He watched as they got closer, "Say good night to your sisters witch." his evil laugh echoed across the sands as he brought the sword down on her.

Piper watched in horror as he raised his sword and brought it down on Phoebe. "NOOOOOOO!!!"


	9. The End

Prue looked on as her sisters' body fell lifelessly to the ground. "PHOEEEBE!!" she waved her hand in anger sending him sailing through the air as Piper and her closed the rest of the distance to their sister.

He stood up and brushed off the desert sand. Smiling at the victory that would soon be his. He felt an inward smile as they fell to their knees at their sisters side.

Piper gently pulled Phoebes head to her lap, thankful it was still attached to her sisters' body. "Phoebe. Come on sweetie. We're here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you."

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head and could feel the bump that was already starting to form there. She turned her head in the direction she had tossed him and stood up to face him. "You bastard."

"Yes. But I am who I am because of witches. So you have no one to blame but your own line. And it was your line. The Warren line that left England were descendants of the same witches that raised me."

"Our line was never evil."

"No. But I was raised by them. Mind you once I learned of my true calling I killed them all and went after what was mine."

Neither one moved as the faced each other. Prue felt the eyes of others around them but her concern was him. If they vanquished him then his soldiers would parish as well.

She dove quickly out of the way when a stream of fire erupted from his mouth. She rolled towards Piper and Phoebe but he saw her intentions and threw another stream blocking her path.

"Now why don't you just stay there witch. Your sister and I were having a great sword fight going on when you two had to come along and ruin it." He looked over at Piper and Phoebe before throwing a stream of fire their way. Only this time he was surprised when she stayed where she was and the stream of fire froze just before reaching her. "Oh now that's a power I'm going to like having."

Prue used that second of a distraction and waved him across the sands. Then quickly made her way to her sisters. "Piper we have to get out of here. The spells requires al three of us and Phoebe doesn't look like she will be waking up any time soon." She said as she started to lift her sister from the ground.

It was then that the others started to circle around them. Blocking them in.

"See witches. You can not win. You can not defeat us all with just the two of you." He stepped between his soldiers and held the fire in his own eyes as he locked on to Prues.

She stirred and felt the sand beneath her. But she felt something else, a hand gently on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up into the warm brown ones of her big sister, "Piper."

"Hi sweetie."

She pushed herself up and felt Pipers arms wrap around her back and into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok Phoebs. We'll work it out later." Piper ran her hand over the bruise on Phoebs head, that she had gotten in the first round with the demon at the show. "Ouch."

"Yeah, just a little. Where's Prue?"

"I'm right here honey." Prue said as she was roughly pushed to the ground to her sisters.

The three embraced each dwelling on the others strength.

"He took the potion Piper." Prue whispered as she held her sisters.

He watched at laughed at the reunion in front of him. "You know there are many secrets out here in the deserts around this Las Vegas. I heard it was a haven for gangster to kill those that had betrayed them. Leaving the body out here for the vultures and any other animal that found its way across the sands." He didn't even look at them as his eyes cast out towards the hills and mountains in the distance.

He cast his eyes downward and motioned silently with his eyes to his soldiers. "You no longer have the power to defeat me. The power of three and the potion combined are the only thing. And now you will all die and I will receive your powers and I will rule this world as well as the one below."

"Mortimer let us go now and I'll see that your vanquish is quick." Prue sneered at him.

"Oh my dear witch. I don't think so. The game is over and I have won."

Phoebe glared across at him. "Mortimer?" she said quickly confused.

"Ah yes, you've heard of me. Or probably that Arthur killed me with his mighty sword Excalibur." He moved over and took her face in his hand, "Well surprise. I'm not dead." He tossed her head aside. "Now prepare to die witches."

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to face Phoebe. "Fight me." She said straight-faced.

"Phoebe no!" Piper and Prue both yelled to her.

He turned back to face her. He could see the determination in her eyes. She was serious. There was a spark their that was not there earlier. "You didn't learn enough last time?" he asked looking at her face, the defiance there, as she held his gaze.

"So be it. I enjoy a good fight and kill." He waved his hand for his man to release her. "If any of them use their magic. Kill the other one in front of them."

"Phoebe."

She looked over at her sisters. She held each one of their loving eyes to her. "I love you." She reached down and picked up the sword she had earlier, and turned and faced him.

They circled each other neither one wanting to make the first strike. But he did, as he swung his sword down at her. A reaction she quickly blocked off. He slashed through the air as she levitated up having him miss her completely as she swung out and kicked him in the head sending him spinning backwards.

He regained his balance and glared at her."I can use magic too witch." he glared at her as a stream of fire went straight for her.

Diving out of the way she kept her eyes on him. Knowing he would take that time to attack again. She rolled from the blade that was rushing at her.

Piper turned away from the fight as she saw him bear down on Phoebe.

Phoebe found inside her a strength she didn't know she had. As she leaped back to her feet and slashed her sword across his arm, sending a stream of his blood out at her.

He held the wound with his hand and slashed out at her again. This time making his target. The sight and smell of her blood gave him more energy.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled out for her sister as she watched her go down at the attack. She tried to go to her sister but the man holding her was to strong.

Phoebe stood slowly holding her arm loosely to her side.

"You fight well for a witch."

"And you fight like a girl." Phoebe shot back taunting him. She knew he was stronger then her and more skilled with the sword. But she was looking for her one opening.

She brought her sword up and attacked him, to his surprise. Any other time she was always on the defensive. But now she was attacking.

He fought her off pushing her back again.

The swords clashed across the desert, the sounding echoing until lost in the foothills.

He would get the upper hand and then Phoebe would fight back using everything she had in her. She spun around striking him with a roundhouse when he was thrown off balance. This time succeeding in what she wanted, as his sword went flying from his hand.

She dove in the sand clutching the handle tight in her grasp as he called for it. She could feel the power he was using, but she held on tight.

She could see his anger rising in him as he reached again. The pull this time was stronger then she expected and nearly lost it. She felt him approaching her as she held fast her grip. And when she knew he was close enough she quickly stood up and thrust it into him. She held the sword in her hands and looked into his eyes. Seeing the evil that was there made her want to back up and retreat but she couldn't. She had to finish this.

He tried to push her back but he was losing blood fast. He looked down and saw the hilt of his sword protruding from his body. She had run him straight threw, pushing the sword into his body as far as it would go.

Piper and Prue watched as Phoebe ran the sword into him. They quickly pulled away from the men that were holding them and went to their sister. Each placing a hand on the sword they chanted the spell they had gotten from the BOS.

The flame that shot out from the sword into his body shot through him as his cries carried as far as the earth would let them. Before there was nothing left but dust.

Phoebe looked down into her hands and opened up her fist as the gentle wind brushed off what was left of his sword. As she collapsed to the ground with her sisters holding her.

Prue held her crying sister in her arms. "Its ok honey. He's gone. He can't hurt anyone else."

"I thought he was going to kill you. Us."

"Not a chance." Piper calmed her sister. "You kicked his ass good Phoebe."

"Yeah what was up with some of those moves Sis?" Prue asked

Phoebe held her sisters close before answering, "Cole taught me." She whispered above the soft desert wind.

No one said anything as they stayed where they were, enjoying the fact that they had vanquished another demon from the world. Neither one wanting to get into Phoebes lost love.

* * *

They stood out side the Bellagio once again watching the water dance that went on all night it seemed. Every fifteen minutes a new song and a new dance would start.

Prue kept her eyes on the water, "Phoebe what made you want to fight that guy anyway?"

"I just recalled something about him being killed with his own sword. The magic he had came from it."

"So even without our potion." Piper tried to piece together

"We could still kill him with his own sword."

'Well don't be doing that anytime soon. You gave me more then one heart attack during that fight." Prue ordered, as she continued to watch the show.

Piper looked over at Prue on the far right, with Phoebe in the middle. Neither sister was even looking in her direction. She smiled to herself as she watched the water shot skyward.

"Do it and I will personally throw you in the lake Piper." Prue commented without taking her eyes off the show.

Piper turned her head to look at Prue. She could see the smile on Phoebes face, but her oldest sister was harder to read.

"I know that look Piper Halliwell. And I dare you to even try it. Because trust me I will throw you in faster then you could freeze the water." She said with a smile. But it was a smile that Piper knew all to well. It was her big sisters 'try me' smile. One that Phoebe would always try and one that Piper only did sometimes.

They stood there a bit longer before Piper took a quiet step back and to her left. And then another. And before either sister saw her, she threw up her hands and ran down the strip laughing as she heard Prue yelling after her, and Phoebe laughing so hard she thought she would actually be sick.

Piper ran, as she heard them coming after her and people watched them running. But she didn't care. They were witches who just vanquished an evil saving them all. Now it was just time for them to be sisters. For to her that was more important then been witches: been the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Thanx for reading. I got this idea when Ii worked for Best Western and was down there on a convention. I was always thinking.. What if the sisters went to vegas. And when I went to see the show at the Exalibur.. it all fell into place.. Gave me something to do on the flight home.. pen meets paper. I hope you enjoyed it.. and thanx again for all the great reviews


End file.
